


Rest Of My Life

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Song: 18 (One Direction), Song: History (One Direction), Song: They Don't Know About Us (One Direction)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 「你還喜歡他。」Gemma說著的語調很冷靜，但是這不是個疑問句、這是個直述句。當然。Harry不記得自己是怎麼回答的，他甚至不記得自己有沒有哭。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Rest Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> 現實向，不過反正都是虛構的，別較真。

《18》  
前奏響起來的時候他還沒反應過來，直到他聽見自己的聲音，唱著真誠的心、熾熱的靈魂，那一刻他沒能忍住，在應該要莊嚴肅穆的儀式裡笑了出來。  
沒有人注意到他的異樣，他不是今天的主角。他不過是受邀來參加婚禮的眾多賓客之一，他甚至沒有穿那些已經成為他的招牌的花俏西裝，只是普普通通的黑色，內斂沉穩、不會搶走任何人的風采。  
他不曉得他認識很久的造型師姐姐是知道他在這裡才選了這首歌、還是因為她很久以前就說過的「這首歌好適合婚禮」，他真的不知道，也許都有。不過他更沒有意料到的是，在他聽見那個他有一陣子因為工作忙碌而沒有主動去聽的聲音跟20歲的他合唱的最後一段副歌的時候，他會聽到一聲像是忍了很久、最後卻終於憋不住的輕笑。  
Harry下意識的抬起頭去尋找那笑聲的來源。  
他看見他了，一身深藍色西裝，符合禮節又低調的婚禮裝扮。他站在那裡，側臉上有了些許歲月帶來的痕跡，很淺、很輕，如果不是他太熟悉他的一切的話，他想他可能也辨認不出這之中極其細微的差異。  
似乎他毫不掩飾的注視終於引起了那人的注意，他沒有意識到他的視線有多麼的熾熱，但是他記得他有多久沒有見到這個人了。那人疑惑的轉過了頭，就算隔著一大片人群、卻也一眼就在他的左後方找到了視線的源頭。  
他們終於四目相交，但他們似乎都還沒有準備好。他們不約而同，下意識的別開了視線、卻又再一次忍不住把目光的焦點放回對方身上，翠綠色與深藍色的兩雙眼睛再次對視，這一次他們終於捨不得移開。  
『好久不見。』  
Harry看見Louis的唇形這麼說著，帶著笑意、帶著他也讀不懂的情緒。  
然後他想的確是很久了。  
四年。距離他最後一次看到Louis Tomlinson本人，已經過了整整四年。

他們沒能兌現承諾。  
10週年那會兒全世界引頸期盼，也許One Direction可以回歸舞台、這過長的18個月可以結束，可是沒有，過了一年以後他們宣布團體正式解散。有些樂評人分析這樣做對他們而言是最好的，四個人各有不同的曲風，就算合在一起也許也已經很難再創造出下一首讓全世界瘋狂的大熱曲目。他們終於走到了末路，從X Factor的舞台走到這裡已經是奇蹟了，何況他們彼此都還是很好的朋友。  
但是Harry的行程被排得太滿了，他不但要當下一個代表這個世代的搖滾歌手、他還想繼續演戲，畢竟他的起點就是Christopher Nolan的年度大片，他擁有足夠的資本可以繼續在這道階梯往上爬。有一次Niall和他聊天，說你不只是要拿葛萊美、連奧斯卡都想拿，實在是太過份了啊。Harry笑著說哪有，他沒有那麼好，但那年他真的得到了奧斯卡最佳男主角的提名。  
他甚至上了一次The LP Show，Liam說我太嫉妒你了，你有沒有發現你出場的時候的尖叫聲比我這個主持人亮相的時候還要可怕，簡直可以震破耳膜。他們笑著邊聊天邊打鬧，就像以前他們在巡演和宣傳期幾乎要全天都「被迫」待在一起時一樣。  
但是他不知道為什麼，他始終沒有跟Louis再次碰面。  
那個他最想念的人，那個即使在宣布解散以後依然在Twitter簡介堅定的掛著1/4 of One Direction的人。  
很多人說他太偏執、他在緊抓著過去不放，Harry知道才不是那樣子，這只是被放大檢視的念舊、他們把Louis的善良與美好在陽光下攤開來討論，有時候會忽略了這傢伙也不過就是個擁有血肉之軀的人類的事實。他還是把Louis的手機號碼設置成快捷撥號，每次打開手機通訊錄第一個看見的就是他的名字，有時候他會想也許Louis早就換號碼了、可能他打過去就是一個空號，但是他又不想把撥號鍵按下去確認他的假設究竟是不是只是一個假設。可能他還沒準備好聽見Louis的聲音，所以他的手又從那處掠過，假裝那個聯絡人不存在。  
可是Harry還是關注著Louis的每一場表演、每一首新歌、每一次被提名、每一回上脫口秀，甚至LT2發佈的那一天他還迅速在官網下訂了CD、卡帶、彩膠。有人說他那張Fine Line的綠色彩膠像夏天，他覺得如果是這樣的話，那Louis這張新專輯的藍色彩膠一定是冬天的色調。他在訂單上甚至沒有填自己的本名，他不想節外生枝、不想給Louis造成任何麻煩，所以他寫了個假名，甚至都不是個會屬於男孩子的名字。送出的那一刻他有點恍惚，有那麼一秒他甚至希望自己的確是那個單純的女孩子、單純的粉絲。  
他想他真的太喜歡Louis了，曾經伸手可及的距離越來越遙遠，有些逝去的事情再也無法挽回，最後他單方面的避不見面。  
但是每一年Louis生日的那天他都會偷偷買一片小蛋糕，他以為誰都不知道，可是Gemma發現了，或者說她怎麼可能會發現不了。  
「你還喜歡他。」Gemma說著的語調很冷靜，但是這不是個疑問句、這是個直述句。  
當然。Harry不記得自己是怎麼回答的，他甚至不記得自己有沒有哭。

《They Don't Know About Us》  
他早就該料到了，既然邀請了他、就應該會有也邀請了Louis的可能。可他甚至還沒準備好怎麼跟Louis打招呼、怎麼跟對方解釋這四年來為什麼他都沒有主動聯絡他。  
他們認識十幾年了，但這些年來他們像陌生人、就像只是寫在青春回憶裡的一頁而已，還是已經被翻過去的那頁。從What Makes You Beautiful到History，就像他們之間的故事真的已經成為不會再被加筆的既定歷史。  
「我以為我再也不會見到你了。」Louis的手裡端著兩杯香檳，他主動湊到了Harry身旁，還把其中一杯酒遞了過去：「你還好嗎？」  
結果是Louis先開口的。Harry有點感謝他前隊友的體貼，然後他又為自己給Louis所下的定位愣了一下，他發現自己是真的不敢逾矩，他沒辦法為他們之間的關係下一個最正確解的答案。他伸手接過了那杯香檳，想起剛出道的時候在某次到底是慶祝什麼他也忘記了的派對上，Louis曾經把他拉到角落、趁著沒有人注意到的時候用嘴渡了一口酒過去給他。他們那時候足夠年輕大膽，什麼都敢做，嘴唇的溫度是火熱的、與冰涼的酒液成了鮮明的對比，最後未成年的Harry醉了，但至今他也想不起來到底是那口酒太烈、還是Louis的溫度讓他心醉神迷。  
他突然記起剛才Louis是在他自己的那句solo，“I have loved you since we were eighteen”的時候笑出來的。  
「……算好吧。」Harry的語氣裡充滿了不確定感，他不知道該怎麼去定義自己好不好，不過如果用世俗的眼光來看他可能真的還算不錯：「不過我真沒有想到會是在這裡……」  
「我在來以前就在猜，不知道她有沒有邀請你。」Louis難道打斷了Harry的話語，他不常搶話，尤其是年紀大了以後。他有時候會心血來潮重新翻過那些還在網路上流傳的影片，他幾乎快要不認識18歲到20歲這個階段的自己，也很想拒絕承認這是他，但是Lottie會翻著他在舊MV裡好笑的瞬間翻給他看，他想他真的逃都逃不開：「我以為你會忙到沒空來，但你來了，我甚至不知道為什麼我講出來的話會這麼彆扭、可能是太久沒見讓我忘記該怎麼跟你相處……但是Hazza，我可以肯定一件事，我想你。」  
這時候遠方的新郎和新娘跳起了第一支舞。  
Harry突然覺得他該大膽這麼一次，所以在無人的角落、在沒有人注視的地方，他牽起了Louis的手，他們就這麼隨著緩慢的音樂跳了起來。至今Harry都不知道為什麼Louis跳起女步這麼熟練，但那都不重要了。他想他們的造型師姐姐真的很調皮，大概是知道他們兩個人都在場的關係，第一支舞所搭配的曲子居然是They Don't Know About Us。  
「They don't know what you've done to my heart……」  
Louis輕聲朗誦著歌詞的嗓音和他很久以前錄下的歌聲重疊在一起，Harry在摟著Louis感受他的呼吸的時候注意到了，他並不是刻意在自己的solo part時出聲，他只是情不自禁、幾乎像一種本能反應。  
他們在多少為女孩歌頌的詞裡面藏了那些小心思，也許寫詞的不是他們，但他們帶著絕對真誠的情感去演繹。在Up All Night的時候他點亮了他的世界、在Take Me Home的時候他們想瘋狂到見到太陽為止，在Midnight Memories的時候他們明白其他的事情都不重要、只要有對方在身邊就是Best Song Ever，在FOUR的時候他們被迫疏遠但卻在一起唱出了最真誠的告白。  
而在Made In The A.M的時候，他們知曉沒有彼此在身邊的人生就是一場謊言。  
他們花了這麼多年，終於意識到自己始終活在對方的影子裡。今年的Louis快滿32歲、Harry也終於30歲了，這條路過於漫長，走到一半的時候他們都曾經拐進迷途之中。唱片公司的限制、普羅大眾的眼光、現實的艱難，一切橫在他們之間的阻擾逐漸消失，然後他們發現自己跨不過去的那道坎只剩下午夜的魘夢。  
「看你都對我做了什麼。」Harry順著Louis輕聲講出的歌詞說下去，他面帶笑意，藏不住的細紋顯現，但開了的襯衫領口下露出來的紋身依舊充滿了魅力。  
這讓Louis想到那些不曾褪色的配對刺青，他們花了好長的時間去思考該用什麼說詞去解釋、去瞎謅一個誰都不會相信的故事，可是一次次的都快要講到他自己也相信了。他突然覺得很好笑，明明是最直白不過的情感為什麼還要迂迴的繞過這麼多路、去編造荒唐的解釋，世人說他們不該相愛，可這次他不會聽話了。  
他決定不以言語回答這個問題，Louis猝不及防的湊了過去，給Harry一個纏綿的親吻。還帶有淡淡的酒味，但不再青澀、也不再苦澀。

「你覺得到底我是個笑話、還是你是個笑話？」  
後來他們回倫敦了，然後跟全世界說出了早在2012年就想告訴所有人的真相。  
事後的Louis還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡，慵懶的翻著手機裡跳出來的推播新聞——不太友善的評斷他們這驚天動地的出櫃的那種。於是他不自覺的這麼問了一句，當然是帶著自嘲的意味。  
「當然是這個世界，這個世界是一場笑話。」Harry翻過身來抱緊他的男朋友，他想他真的很享受跟Louis如此親密的時光：「而你是這場鬧劇裡唯一真實的事物。」

'Cause the truth is out, I realise——  
That without you here, life is just a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> 標題是JC Stewart的歌，我一聽就代進去了。  
> 大概是覺得在某個平行宇宙他們值得這個結局吧，我太累了也不知道我在寫什麼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈而且剛才太累了手滑按到別的作品擾民很抱歉，不過總之——  
> 我始終覺得他們完整了彼此的人生。


End file.
